Highschool DXD: Fight the Future
by Mister Law Horror
Summary: 10 years have passed since the Gremory Clan graduated high school. After a nuclear bomb leaves Berlin burning, the team must take down an demonic terrorist cell with a personal vendetta against Lord Gremory, their mission will reveal a conspiracy that will threaten all of humanity and take Issei and Rias to discover the horrifying truth about their ancestry.
1. Chapter One: Premonition

**Chapter One:** Premonition

**A/N: ****For those who may be wondering, my other serial ToloveDeath, is still being written. However I'm on chapter three, halfway through and at 900 words. The first chapter of this story is just over 600 words and was written in a single night. Enjoy!**

_mmm…what is this? _I try to shift my body, but its so tired it feels almost bound together, my fingertips brush over thick rope. I am bound! I open my eyes, but its pitch black. Everything is silent. _Am I in bed?_ _Is it night? Where the hell is Rias. _My boots touch a cold surface. The oxygen feels tight and the air tastes bitter. My knees touch a surface above me. I run my hands over the same surface. _Its concrete. _I start to panic. I've been trapped in a concrete box. I scream, but my cries are hollow.

I start to remember now, the last thing I can recall is an armed guard shooting me in the back in the heavy rain. Those guys must have buried me alive!

"Boosted Gear!" I scream

Nothing happens. The boosted gear doesn't appear on my hand like it always does. _And it always does. _

I belt out its name, I keep trying to summon it but it will not show. _What the hell is going on!_

I start to feel lightheaded. My panicking has used up all the oxygen. I claw at the concrete but there's no use. I punch it with all my demonic strength but the blasted thing won't budge. I start to feel sleepy. _Maybe…maybe…I'll sleep…and wake up with more of a plan…_

The oxygen grows shorter and I fall into the void.

Floods of blood. Broken choruses of final screams. The smell of burnt flesh. The slow drifting ash that fall softly like snow. A winter in spring. I'm now a five year old girl holding my grandmothers hand, she looks horrified, mystified in shock at the sight before us. Nothing but a growing whiteness engulfs us. I'm now an elderly father, a Spanish man, trapped under my own collapsed roof. Smoke smogs my vision and searing heat grows closer. Someone else pulls me by my feet out from the debris. The man wears a rubber sack over his head. I die from shock. I'm a young high schooler, my body now cracked and roasted, I'm dragged into a pile of others like me, still barely alive by men in rubber sacks. I see hundreds of these men.

Its 1967 and I am god. I watch over an Irish mountainside where robed men and women chant in bad Latin. They sing in a large circle with a group of children on stone tables tied with red velvet. They stand on a plateau, an old celtic prison. A single man pulls down his hood and reveals pure blood red hair.

"My demon, I summon you" he says as he pulls out a blade and stabs a child in the lungs.

I wake up and take a deep, lifesaving breath of fresh air. My throat hurts, I must've been screaming.

"Are you awake now?" A feminie voice accompanies my side.

I look to my side, I'm in my own bed, well, the hotel's bed. Next to me is my girlfriend, Rias.

"Yeah…yeah" I stuttered.

She gently holds my shoulder and whispers "shhhh…its okay now"

I get out of bed, I need a walk after that nightmare.

"Here, I'll get you some water" she says

"Thanks" I drink deep from the glass.

"You were having a night terror, I think, your screaming really had me going there" she says

"Premonition" I mutter

"What was that?"

"What? Oh…I'm really sorry, I'm not feeling too fresh"

"De nada, don't worry about it"

"_De nada? _So how's Dora the explorer going?"

"See Issei" she says, "You're still an asshole, you're fine" she laughs.

I give off a small laugh, mostly to ease her worried look, it appears we're both still shaken from that episode.

"C'mon, lets go to bed" she hops back in the king sized bed, "we've got a big day ahead tomorrow. We've got to be up early to make it to Wimbledon."

I follow her into bed, she wraps her arms around my torso and buries her head into my chest.

"My groovy girl" I whisper affectionately

"Sweet Babyfat" she returns and nods off to dreamland.

_Yeah, just a nightmare, that's all…right?_


	2. Chapter Two: Wimbledon

**Chapter Two:** **Wimbledon.**

**London, United Kingdom. 2024**

"So…hot" I moan

"Chill out, the suns gonna move to the other side of the court soon" says Rias

"I feel…my flesh…melting off" I slump towards the ground.

"Stop being so dramatic"

"Why is London so hot? It's England!"

"Since it came into summer"

"I can't believe Matsuda is playing this match" I change the subject.

"I'm surprised he could play anything other than with himself" Rias mumbled

"What was that?" I ask (I heard what she said, I just wanted to call her out on it)

"Oh nothing!" she says with her charming grin.

"Whatever, still, nice of him to get us tickets"

"We still had to pay airfares to England" Rias says unimpressed

"Yeah but we can still cross 'go to Wimbledon' off our bucket lists"

"I guess that's true"

We all applauded as the two players arrived on the court.

"So Matsuda's playing against, this, Rararara Nada guy?"

Rias giggled, "you're never gonna pronounce the name right, its _'Rafael Nadal'_"

"Give me a break, you're the one who can speak English fluently"

"Rafael isn't English silly"

"What. Ever." I cross my arms and end the conversation we've had multiple times.

The game began, Matsuda, my mate from high school, was failing miserably for half the game, but made his way to a tie by the final round. Too bad that Rararara Nadadada guy scored the final point…_or whatever they call it in tennis._

"My phone's buzzing, I'll be back in a sec" said Rias, with that, she left.

It must've been years since I last saw him, it was only a few months ago he started coming back in contact with me. It's been 10 years since we all graduated from School. I've kept in regular contact with the Gremory House, we do missions from time to time. Mainly its just Rias and I working at whatever Lord Gremory wants us to do. But more about my demon servant contract later. We got to talk about something more interesting, what the jerks I went to high school with are up to!

I haven't heard much of my other mate Motohama. He's become something of a legend. Some say he's dead and now walks the streets a ghost. Others say he walked off into the desert with Hare Krishna's to find enlightenment. I thought he just moved to Australia to become a marine biologist but I'm sure any other those theories are possible.

Alright, demon stuff! So…Back in highschool, there was, like, this one time, I dated this chick who turned out to be a fallen angel, which is bad, and she like, killed me, right? But then Rias saved me, but at the cost I became her familiar. Which is like her servant, except, I never really did any servant stuff. Then killed my ex, cause she was a bitch, and killed people, yeah. Then other stuffed happened but that's the long and short of it…hey at least I explained it better than Rito Yuuki! …_provided you read that Mister Law guy's other fanfic COUGH COUGH Hmmwhat?_

…

Man…Rias has been gone a while. She must've had her phone on silent.

I applaud for the winner, but this was Matsuda's first time at a tournament of this grand scale. I could tell he cared less about losing and more about the fact he made it to Wimbledon. It was interesting, seeing the expression on his face. He lost the match, but even still, he must've understood he wouldn't go anywhere in his first time at this tournament. That's why, judging from that one expression that he would've set up a simpler goal, just being able to enter this competition. Which he's finally succeeded at. It was something I could apply to my own life. I recall back a year ago, I asked Lord Gremory, Rias's father, for permission to marry her. Surprisingly he said no, and that he didn't think I was suitable (I know, harsh right?). Well, if I put things into perspective, I'm still with my attractive European girlfriend, and at Wimbledon. Only a few weeks ago we were in Venice hunting down a stolen Cyber-crystal from Valhalla by a fallen angel. A few months ago, I, Rias and several other House members were in the Amazonian jungle with the mission to assassinate the queen of a forgotten kingdom and other potential prequels. I still have the ring kept in the bottom of my sock drawer. I would propose to Rias anyway, but when your boss is Lord of a House of Demons (Not to mention Hell itself), it's not a good idea to make him cross. Regardless, I've had a crazy, dangerous and exciting life, and I've seen things and done things that no human being would ever do in their life. And that's almost too hard to believe.

I see Rias, she looks distressed. She leans over to me and gives a half-whisper, half-frantic-shout, "We've got to get out of here, I'll explain on the way".

"Whoa-what's going on?" I ask

She grabs my hand and we bolt out, flipping my tube of strawberry's and ice-cream.

I, the great demon warrior Issei announce, "Hey! My iceys!"

We run out of the stadium, though walk carefully past security to not draw attention.

"I just got a call from dad" says Rias

"Lord Gremory?"

"Yeah, something's happened in Berlin"

Outside the stadium I could hear the echoes of the crowds and a large TV playing during breaks between games. A breaking news report came on, I couldn't hear much, whatever it was, the sounds of 2000 people screaming in terror indicated that something wicked was heating up. Little did I know that this day would be the last day of peace for a long time.


	3. Chapter Three: Reuniting the Clan I

**Chapter Three: Reuniting the Clan Part One: Konneko and Asia.**

**Harlem, New York City, United State of America, 10:38PM**

The crowds roared as the two fighters entered the square. Konneko almost slipped in a pool of sweat from the match before. She stood in a dirty tiled space surrounded by mean looking men and women. The first row of people acted as barriers to stop anyone from trying to escape.

"One more battle" she whispered to herself.

Sweat poured down her body, making her sports bra and boxing shorts uncomfortable, but that problem was the least troubling.

Her opponent entered the ring, a Taiwanese man with long dreads tied into a ponytail. His muscles were so huge, he looked less of a man and more of a cloud. He hooted and screeched to the crowds which were singing with excitement.

"Domino! Domino!" Konneko's side chanted, that was the name she went by for this competition.

"Slayer! Slayer!" The other side sang for her opponent

_Damn, I should have called myself Slayer, that's way cooler than "Domino"! _A regret ran through Konneko's thought.

A man in an orange suit jacket and red fur top hat rode a thick chain from the balcony down to the middle. It was the announcer, "Hey Hey! Its ya boy, Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeetiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiy J! Alright! Alight! This is tight! This is tight!" he pumps up the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen in attendance, I bring you our finnnnnnnal round!" The audience cheered and the announcer took dramatic pauses between sentences.

"In the left corner, our newest contender, the beast, the rolling thunder, Dom-in-ooooo!"'

"And our reigning champ, the killer without a heart, the light-speed death-monger, Slay-errrrrr! Now you all know the rules for the final round! The fight don't end till the heart stops beating!"

"_The fight don't end till the heart stops beating_" The audience repeated, must've been a catchphrase.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen, the fight you've all, and myself, have been waiting for. Our final round, _Sudden Death_"

The ground went nuts. Konneko stared at Slayer and saw something else behind his harden appearance. He seemed scared. Was this a trick? Maybe theres something else to him?

"Ladies and gentlemen, hold onto your panties cause we're in for a bumpy ride! Fighters, are you ready?"

She approached the man and the two exchanged a handshake in the form of a glove-tap.

"3"

Konneko was silent, Slayer started growling, like he was revving himself up.

"2"

_Like we planned, Konneko, like we planned. _Konneko thinks.

"1"

_I hope Asia makes this work. _Konneko thinks again.

"Fight!"

Konneko jumped backwards towards the crowd, Slayer does the same. The crowd threw random objects at them as weapons.

All are welcome, including firearms, just make sure you hit your opponent in time though, otherwise you're dead. Konneko picked up a metre long chain and a few steak knives. She could do something with that easily. She turned around to find Slayer standing right in behind her with bronze knuckle dusters. Trained in Maui Thai boxing, his fist connects with her face. Warm, salty blood filled her mouth. She spat at his eyes, Slayer screamed and fell backwards. Konneko whipped the chain around the man's neck, rolls some chain around her wrist for support and readied her knife. Slayer grabed the chain, he was bluffing about the damage done to his eyes, he used his hands to cover his face and dodge at the last second! He pulled Konneko inwards to him in an instant, lifted her up in the air by her throat, then chokeslamed her into the tiles.

Asia peeked down the hallway, the armed guards looked the other way. She used her wings to float in the air and jam syringes, loaded with a sleeping agent, straight into the guard's necks. They collapsed in an instant. She couldn't get her friend inside the building, so she needed to lead her target to the rooftop. She slid to the other end of the hallway, there was another guard at the bottom of a staircase more interested in watching the match than keeping guard, but that's what you get when you hire thugs as security.

She sneaked over to her target's room, a lone man, surrounded by drugged up women in cocktail dresses and all at his feet. The man was watching the fight from his third balcony. Asia could tell there would be guards on other sides of the door. She wasn't he greatest fighter, she was a better healer. Rias put her on this mission so she could practise her frontline offensive skills. She hated to do this but she there was only one way she could possible lead the man to the rooftop. She quickly and silently stripped down to her modest pink underwear in the hallway, if Issei knew she did this he'd have a heart attack! She stared at her body, it was too modest.

"Sorry Issei, you can't protect me from those lechers now" she whispered

She sighed and took off her shoes, socks, bra and panties. She felt a chill as she walked to the room completely naked.

Asia got her 'dizzy drunk walk' ready and stumbled in. The guard were alert at first, but then shocked and confused.

"Heeeey, whats going on in here?" she said

The man looked at her. Trident was the targets name. Apparently. And he was a mean one. Drugs, murder, assassination, forced prostitution, sweat shops, the quintessential A-hole. Once a mere thug, he rose through the ranks to become a king pin. He ruined many lives, Asia felt that exposing herself was a simple price to pay in exchange for killing this man.

"Oh, hi, where you come from girl?" his gleems and tries to touch her, Asia pulls back.

"Oh little ole' me?" she giggles in her best-drunk laugh, a nude chick can make a man of his demeanour do anything.

"Where you from girl, france?"

"Oui! Me and my friends are partying on the rooftop, you should bring your friends, we need more guys there, its so boring, just me and my four girlfriends"

"Are youz' in…matching outfits?"

"Yep! Sure are!"

Trident looks at his guards, still shocked and eager to follow Asia.

"Wait here" he says to his disappointed security.

They faces turned cautious.

"Its fine, its just the rooftop" said Trident and left.

Asia took his hand, he pulled her into his arms and carries her, she sqeauls in faux-excitement as the reach the top of the staircase leading to the roof. He puts her down and runs towards the other side of the rooftop.

"Hey! Where the hell are they?"

"Meathead" Asia cuts the act, she snaps her fingers and a magical fog forms around her, dressing her in a black business suit "trash like you will always fall for that"

"I'll kill you, you-you-you…" he starred upwards. Asia friend, her giant lighting-exhorting dragon, stared at him from behind.

"What the…."

Slayer beat the soul out of Konneko.

_30 seconds, Asia should be on the rooftop._

Konneko acts for the first time since she was choke slammed. She grabbed Slayers fists before they could hit her again, her intense injection of strength held them like hardened concrete.

"What the hell" says Slayer

"Why are you here?" Konneko asks

Slayer growls.

"Why are you here?!" She repeats in a commanding tone.

Still no answer.

"Did they force you into this contest?"

He finally spoke up, "They take passport, this is last fight, then I go, live in america"

Konneko knew this story all too well. Illegal immigrants come to America and are told they have to repay a debt to the mafia, being forced to work in sweatshops, brothels or here, underground fighting rings. The mafia collects the bet money, the immigrant who survives will be taken away to their 'freedom', and shot to death.

Konneko flips over and kneels on his throat, but intentionally holds back, Slayer could see this notion.

Konneko let out a low whisper, "in 30 seconds there will be a blackout, I'm taking the money, but you can escape. Get yourself to your nations embassy, trust me, you can count on them to keep you safe. Even without a passport"

"Lies!" he screams and pulls her off. He slashes her arms with her own knife.

"Stupid ponytailed moron" she mutters

Konneko moved back, the crowd pushed her to the ground, the fighter approaches. She slid head first towards the space between his legs. She almost gets through, but something got her. Slayer has grabbed her foot. He pulls it up.

"Hey! Stop it!"

"Okay"

Stab!

He sticks a steak knife into her sole.

And that day Konneko learned a very important lesson about steak knives. They hurt like hell man!

The pain was unbelievably intense. She lay there screaming on the floor. Konneko crawled over to another knife but a dude in the crowd pulls it and flicks it towards the other side of the room and laughs.

Is she going to actually make it out in time? Will Konneko ever see her child, her husband?

These questions brew an intense rage deep inside her. This man is going down!

The woman rose. The crowd went wild. Konneko grabbed the chain, as well as her three knifes. She pressed the knives to the top link of the chain. With her demonic powers, she melded them together into a long claw-like image. The crowd is excited, though confused. Then, in her fit of psychotic rage, Konneko started to fling concoction around.

She dubs her invention "50 shades of Wolverine".

Slayer was visibly frightened. Something Konneko takes delight in.

Slayer and the crowd tried to dodge. He, and the crowd, had annoyed her as much, she rejected the plan to save him. Screw it, he dies. A girl with glasses was slashed in the face three-fold and collapsed without even a scream. Slayer dodged again, this time, the three blades of death poke some holes into an older man. Slayer tried to tackle her, bad decision. She slid to the left and trips him over.

"I call this one, 'The Gardener'" Konneko says with a blood-lusting grin.

She swung her weapon around vertically, then lowered it into Slayer. He screamed as he receives huge grazes and cuts to his back, it's not deep enough to cause massive damage. It's pretty much a series of _giant papercuts._

Tridents men arrived at the sound of his girlish scream. Asia blasted them down with her desert eagle revolver. She wasn't great at hand-to-hand combat, but hey, that's what guns are for!

Trident attempted a break for the stairs, Asia shot a single bullet into his $400 Italian leather loathers. She grabbed his legs and dragged him over to the electric generators.

"No! Please! Why are you doing this! Stop!" he pleads

Asia doesn't give an answer. She didn't need to.

She locked him in the fenced up square where the building's outdoor generator lies.

"Sick em'" she commanded to her dragon.

The monster breathed in deeply, flashes of bright light emerge from its throat.

"No…" Trident began to cry, "No!"

The dragon blasted Trident, electrocuting him and setting him on fire, roasting the thug to death.

The building's light's faded out. Asia dragon familiar disappeared into thin air. Asia rode the ladder downstairs to the ground and walked off into the night…

The crowd was screaming in horror, Konneko went mad and had killed two people already. The lights faded and everyone was left in the dark. Konneko stopped her attack. She morphed her Irises to their demon form, she could see in the dark perfectly. She ran up to Sweetie J, the announcer from before and socked the sucker right in his pucker – as he would often describe matches with great nauseating gusto. She opened his jacket and stole the thick envelop with the prize money. She bolted outside to the cold New York streets. The whole crowd frenzied out and into the side streets and down the road.

Konneko ran several blocks till a limo pulled up to her side, Asia in the back, no one was driving it, it was on a magic autopilot.

"Hurry up!" Asia commanded.

The fighter jumped in and the car sped off. They passed Slayer, looked like he was running in the direction of the Taiwanese Embassy. Good Job, did something right.

"Jeez, what happened to your foot?" said Asia

"Please heal it" Konneko replied

Asia took off her gloves, revealing her sacred gear; an emerald ring. She held onto her partners foot.

A green pulse emerged from her ring.

The pain slowly left and Konneko's foot was completely healed.

"Did you take out the target?" Konneko asked

"Fried like KFC" Asia replied, "What with the envelope?"

"It was the prize money from the tournament, Rias _never said not_ to get the prize money"

Asia laughed, "How much?"

Konneko inspected the contents and was pleased, "Not too sure, but at least a grand"

"So the first rounds on you?"

"Sure, as long as you're driving"

"Ha!"

Asia and Konneko's phone's buzzed simultaneously.

"Its Rias" said Asia

"And Issei" Konneko connected

They had their phones pressed to the ears in silence for two whole minutes. The call ended and they sat in silence for another five minutes until Konneko spoke up.

"Oh my god"


	4. Chapter Four: Reuniting the Clan II

**DXD: Fight the Future!**

**A/N: Gotta get my Toloveru reference in here somehow!**

**Chapter Four: Reuniting the Clan – Part Two**

**Prague, Czech Republic**

Yuto Kiba was mesmerised by its beauty, a sword over 3000 years old and yet it still looked brand new. This feat was accomplished by the safe hands of the Kingsley Brotherhood. One of the oldest organisations in history dedicated to finding and preserving priceless artefacts. Less a group of collectors and more like treasure hunters.

The Shalibaba was the swords name, a long thin silver blade and a golden handle that wrapped itself around the user's wrist.

Yuto examined the swords finer details with his magnifying eyepiece. He noticed the three men in matching suits grow tense.

_Oh hoh! Whats this? _Kiba thought

The sword was real, it didn't even have a scratch. It should've from being handled over the years but would have been fixed through remodelling, this was common, though it still depreciates its overall value. Nonetheless, Kiba expected this.

But why were they so nervous?

"How much is this?" he asked

The men seemed relieved, "18 Million Pounds, sir"

"Pounds?"

"Our money is useless, except to fuel our fireplaces!" the man chuckles

Kiba, without a second thought, gently scratched his thumb over its surface. Flakes of metal and silver paint broke off and revealed a rusted base. He scoffed. They were clearly trying to trick him and with such a cheap sham as well!

Kiba thought about it for a moment, an organization like the brotherhood wouldn't sell the very items they were trying to save (though such events were rumoured to of occurred after the 2009 Global Financial Crisis). These guys were clearly Black Market Mafia. Kiba felt almost ashamed, as a fan of the brotherhood, he jumped at the first chance to meet with them. That's why he easily fell into this scam. They would lure foreigners to this country to sell them stolen goods or well-made fakes. If they caught on, the thugs would rough them up and steal everything on them.

He turned around to meet the men pointing pistols at him.

"My, my" said Kiba "Say friends, would you like to see a real sword?"

Kiba smiled and aimed his hands for the side of his hip. A normal human would have problems fighting these giants of men, but as a demon, they didn't stand a chance.

He was about to conduct the spell to create his own magical sword, but then the sounds of a polytechnic mariachi band played in his pocket.

"What the?" said Kiba

It was his phone, Konneko, the Gremory House rook was calling him.

She would know he would be on a mission, so she wouldn't be ringing unless it was really important.

"Oh, excuse me for a minute, I must take this call" Kiba said and walked away.

The three men stared at each other confused.

"Uh….What do we, like….do?" said one man

"No idea, this honestly has never happened before"

"Konneko, what's wrong?"

Kiba had his phone pressed to his ear for several minutes. The call had ended minutes before, he was just stupefied in shock. Kiba slowly put away his flip phone back into his coat pocket, almost dropping it after fiddling with his ToLoveRu phone charm.

"You done?" said the biggest man

"Y-yeah…sure" Kiba confirmed

The three men jumped up.

"Get him boys!" one man said.

Kiba whispered a spell and the three man fell dead. Three little daggers materialised behind them and stabbed them in the back.

Kiba didn't even look at them. He walked out of the museum area and into a staff room. He found a fridge and checked it contents. There was a 1912 Fonce du Fleur Pinot and a classic 1880s Hillsman Scottish Cream Whiskey. He threw the two out onto the floor and found a six pack of Jack Daniels.

He skulled down all six cans like a true man.

He sighed, looked at his phone. The only words he could bring out of him was,

"Oh my god"


End file.
